This invention relates to a hand operated crimping tool for blasting caps, and particularly to a pliers-type double crimper incorporating safety features.
Crimpers for blasting caps in common use today are similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 999,133 to H. R. Taylor. Present pliers-type crimpers typically include a single pair of crimping elements, and include other tool features, such as fuse/cord cutters and a powder punch on one of the handles.
A crimping device for performing a double crimp on blasting caps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,376 to G. R. Dixon. The design of this crimper is relatively complex and bulky and is not as portable as a pliers-type crimper.
A pliers-type of crimper for double crimping presents difficulties in manufacture due to the need for a closely and precisely spaced pair of crimping elements. One obvious approach for the manufacture of crimper jaws with the required intricate elements might involve the use of multiple components that would be fastened together to form each jaw. However, such construction adds to the complexity and cost of manufacture.
For safety it is desirable that a crimper also be non-sparking and non-magnetic. Materials that have the desired properties, such as titanium and beryllium-copper, are relatively expensive, and titanium is difficult to machine. Although aluminum has the desired properties in terms of ease of manufacture and is also non-sparking and non-magnetic, aluminum itself does not have the desired wear properties.
For military use, additional features are required or desirable. Specifically, the crimper should be non-reflective and leave no magnetic signature, for reduced detectability in the field.
An object of the present invention to provide a pliers-type of crimper capable of performing a double crimp in a single operation.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive double crimper incorporating safety features, including non-sparking and non-magnetic properties suitable for use with blasting caps.
It has been found that an effective, relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and safe double crimper can be constructed of aluminum, which is readily machinable, and can be treated to provide suitable wear properties.
The present invention provides a pliers-type crimping tool for blasting caps, comprising a pair of pivotally connected jaws, each jaw having a pair of crimping elements operative for forming a double crimp in a single jaw closing operation, said crimping tool composed of aluminum for providing non-sparking and non-magnetic properties, and wherein the outer surfaces of the aluminum are provided with a dense anodic coating to enhance wear properties.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention each pair of crimping elements-are formed integrally as part of each of the jaws.